Get Well Soon!
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Oz sakit karena tertular dari Elliot. Penyakit Oz tertular sampai ke Gil dan seorang lagi. Siapa yang akan mengurus mereka jika Gil sakit? Siapa yang akan sakit selanjutnya? x  Thanks for reading! Luv ya! ONESHOT NGEBUT. WARNING INSIDE!


A Fanfict, dedicated to my friend. **Taviabeta-Primavera.**

**dengan segala kebiadaban dan kenekatan, **JADILAH DUA JAM LEBIHH! HUAHAHAHAH *nangis darah***  
><strong>

Dia lagi sakit T^T well, oneshot, UNTUK BERTHA DAN YANG LAIN YANG JUGA SAKIT. GET WELL SOON! YANG SEHAT SEMOGA TETEP SEHAT YAAA! XD

**So, Primavera~! And all readers, Hope you like it.**

**Warning: **TYPO OOC GAJENESS ABALNESS APAPUN YANG JELEK HUAHAHAHAHA *ditendang* Gajelas, Author sarap. **POKOKNYA TERUTAMA TYPO T^T OOC, DE EL EL! HATI - HATI CURSING WORDS!**

**Disclaimer: **Pokoknya Pandora Hearts itu punya Mochizuki Jun. Kalo punya Glo, ELLIOT GABAKAL MATI HUHUHUHUHU *nangis*. Ehm, eniweiii!**  
><strong>

**met membaca!**

Mohon maklum jika banyak yang tidak ngena di hati~~~ ehe x)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Get Well Soon!**

/Gimana kalo Oz sakit, terus nuler ke Gil? Terus nuler… nuler… nuler…/

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Suatu hari, di kediaman Vessalius...<strong>

.

.

.

**"AAA—ACHOOO!"**

"O—Oz!" Gil panik setengah mati saat ia mengetahui kalau tuannya itu sakit flu.

"Eh, hah?"

"Istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu." tukas Gil.

"T—terima ka **–ACHOOOO!**" Oz kalap, karena ia sangat jarang terkena flu.

"Sst! Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak! Tidurlah!" perintah Gil untuk kesembuhan Oz, lalu ia berlari ke dapur. Dengan kaki – kaki panjang yang menimbulkan suara disepanjang lereng Vessalius.

"Hei, Ganggang Laut! Ada apa? Sepertinya kau buru – buru?" tanya Alice yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di dapur.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Gil balik bertanya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Tidak, memang ada apa?" jawab Alice polos.

"Oz sakit, bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Gil.

**"HUH! UNTUK APA AKU MEMB—"**

.

.

.

"Atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan malammu, Alice." tukas Gil cepat sambil memperingatkan Alice.

**"OO—OKE! JADI KAU MENYURUHKU APA, GANGGANG LAUT BODOH?"** sentak Alice.

"Tolong beli obat _**pandodol **_di warung sebelah!"

**"Roger!"** Alice bergegas menuju warung sebelah atas perintah Gil. Sambil ngedumel, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini buburmu." Gil memberikan bubur yang telah ia buat kepada Oz.

"Terimakasih, Gil." balasnya lemah.

**"AKU DAPAT! AKU DAPAT OBAT PANDODOL!" **tukas Alice girang sampai membanting pintu kamar Oz.

"Terimakasih, Alice." ujar Gil sambil tersenyum. "Sehabis makan, minumlah obat ini, Oz."

"OGAH! PAHIT!" sentak Oz.

"Kau harus meminumnya! Karena aku sudah capek – capek berlari ke warung sebelah, mengerti?" tukas Alice sambil memberikan death glare kepada manservant kesayangannya itu.

"Hhh, baiklah." Oz pasrah sebelum menjadi santapan Alice.

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh, Oz." ujar Gil.

"Cepat sembuh, manservant sekaligus propertiku!" seru Alice.

Oz hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, semua bertambah parah.<p>

**"A—ACHOOOO!"**

** "HUACHINGGG!"**

** "A—ACHOO!"**

"Ba—bagaimana, Oz? kau sudah bai **–HUACCHING!**" tanya Gil dengan tambahan bersin dan ingus meler.

"Gi—Gil! Aku sudah bai **–ACHOO!**Baikan!" tukas Oz.

**"WUOOOYY APAAN SIH HACANG HACING! BERISIK BANGET SAMPE KEKAMAR SEBELAH TAUK!"** bentak Alice dengan garang.

"Kau tidak lihat? **KAMI SEDANG SAKIT**!" Gil gakalah garang.

**"ACHOOO!"**

**"HUACCHING!"**

**"BERISIKKK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TING TONG!**

"A—Alice… bisakah kau bukakan pintu?" pinta Oz lemah.

…

"Huh!" Alice mendengus kesal, tetapi ia tetap membukakan pintu untuk para tamu.

.

.

.

**DRAP DRAP**

**CKLEK!**

**"Yo!"**

**"Selamat pagi, nyonya Alice."**

**"Hn."**

**"Kudengar kakakku sakit, jadi aku kesini."**

**"Wah – waaah, sepertinya sakit massal, ufufufuf."**

**"…"**

Ternyata yang datang segerombolan remaja. Yang pastinya secara tak langsung akn menghancurkan kediaman Vessalius.

"Ka—kalian… **MAU APA?"** Alice tersontak kaget.

"Huh, karena Oz tertular dariku, maka aku harus menjenguknya." ujar Elliot sambil menunjuk sekantung berisi kue.

"Aku hanya mengikuti tuanku, nyonya Alice." sahut Reo.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Gil!" tukas Vince.

"Ufufu, nona. Mengapa kau menjenguk mereka?" tanya Break.

"Tentu saja karena mereka anggota Pandora." balas Sharon.

"Hn, silahkan masuk." ujar Alice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Innalillahi. **A—ACHO!"** sahut Oz lemah.

"Aku Echo, buka Acho." ralat Echo ganyambung.

"Hn, cepat sembuh. Ngomong - ngomong, kuenya kutaruh diatas meja, ya." tukas Elliot.

"Ngg, kalian, maukah membantuku? **HUACCHING!"** tanya Gil.

"Dengan senang hati." ujar Reo.

**"GAMAU! BWEEEK!"** tukas Break cepat.

**"XARKS-NII!"** bentak Sharon sambil meng-harisen Break.

"Untuk Gil, tentu saja." sahut Vince.

"Oke, bisakah kalian… memasak bubur?" tanya Gil ragu.

"Tentu! Tapi, aku tidak ikut masak ya. Aku harus mengawasi Gil dan Oz." jelas Sharon.

**Sisanya…? Saling pandang dengan cemas.**

"Uh… Kami…"

"Oke, **HUACCHING! **Tolong bantu kami, ya." pinta Gil,

Lantaran tak tega, mereka semua berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

"Ini dapurnya." ujar Alice.

"Wuiiih! Besarnya!" ujar Break norak.

"Biar aku yang menyebutkan langkahnya satu per satu." Vince ngetag tugas paling gampang.

"Echo bagian motong." ujar Echo.

"Uh, aku bagian… ngaduk!" tukas Break.

**"AKU BAGIAN NYICIP!"** ujar Elliot dan Alice bersamaan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan saling tatap dengan perasaan benci.

"Aku, engg, aku tidak bisa masak. mungkin aku bagian ambil – ambil barang." sahut Reo.

**"Oke! Langkah pertama! Siapkan nasi putih, air, garam, penyedap rasa, santen, dan panci secukupnya!" **terang Vince.

"Ini." sahut Reo.

**"Bagus, lalu, rebus sedikit air dan nasi!" **

** "Roger!" **ujar Break, sambil mengaduk – ngaduk. Tak lupa lollipop yang selalu menempel di mulutnya.

**"KETIGA! Masukkan santen, garam, penyedap rasa. lalu aduk hingga kental!" **terang Vince.

"Sepertinya mudah." sahut Break menyombongkan diri.

.

**"ECHO! Potong bawang goreng dan daun bawang!" **perintah Vince.

"Roger." sahut Echo pokerface sambil mencingcang bawang tanpa keperibawangan (?).

**"Reo, bisakah kau membeli kerupuk di warung sebelah?" **pinta Vince.

"Baik." Reo bergegas ke warung sebelah.

**"Echo, goreng bawangnya hingga menjadi warna cokelat!" **

"Baik, Vince-sama."

**"Break, bagaimana keadaan buburnya?"** tanya Vince.

.

.

.

**"BERESSS!"** dengan muka yang dibuat sumringah oleh Break. walaupun ada keringat mengucur di mukanya.

"Mukamu tidak meyakinkan, badur sialan." terang Alice.

"Aku kembali." ujar Reo sambil membawa kerupuk.

"Bawangnya sudah matang, Vince-sama."

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal kita tata. Kesini, kesini, lalu yang itu kesini. Beri kecap! Dan… TA-DA!" Vince senang bukan main.

**"Oke, aku bagian nyicip!"** Elliot mengambil sendok, dan…

.

.

.

"**JANGAN!"** bentak Break.

Semua mata mengarah kearah Break.

"Ada apa, tuan badut? Sepertinya meragukan." tanya Reo.

"**IYA! MAKSUDKU, TIDAK!** Mereka sedang sakit! Menurutku, lebih baik mereka makan lebih banyak untuk kesembuhan mereka!" terang Break, ngaco.

"Oh, benar. Yasudah, aku saja yang bawa bubur ini kekamar mereka." balas Elliot.

.

.

.

**"BUBUR DATAAAANG!"** seru mekera kompak –MinusElliot dan Echo.

.

.

.

** "A—AAH!"** Elliot yang memegang mangkuk sendoknya terpekik setelah keseimbangannya nyaris tumbang!

**"KYAAAA BUBURNYA! BUBURNYA!"**

**"JANGAN SAMPAI JATUH!"**

**"GYAAAA~~~!"**

**"TIDAAAAAK!"**

.

.

.

**Hup!**

**"E—Echo…"**

"Kau lupa mengikat sepatumu, Elliot." terang Echo yang berhasil menangkan mangkuk bubur yang nyaris jatuh.

**"KAU GILA? BAGAIMANA KALAU NANTI JATUH?" **bentak Alice.

"Hn! Aku bilang, aku minta maaf!" balas Elliot.

"Uh, eh. Sebaiknya kemarikan buburnya, Kakakku dan Gil sudah lapar." terang Eida yang ternyata selama mereka masak ikut menunggu di kamar Oz bersama Sharon.

"Waah, sepertinya enak. Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa masak." puji Oz. Semua tersenyum… Kecuali Break.

"Aku coba ya." pinta Oz.

.

.

.

"**JANGAAAAAAN!"**

"Ada apa, Xarks-nii?" tanya Sharon.

"Jangan… **MAKSUDKU. JANGAN DITUNDA LAGI!**" ujar Break dengan senyum hiperbolis khasnya.

"Aaah, begitukah?" tanya Gil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Kucoba ya!" sahut Oz.

_**3cm dari jarak sendok dan mulutnya.**_

_**2,5cm…**_

_**2,3cm…**_

_**1,7cm…**_

_**1,4…**_

_**1cm…**_

_**0,2cm...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**WUEEEEEK! KOK MANIS?" **

"Jangan bilang… kau salah masukkan garam dengan gula, Reo?" Tanya Elliot.

"Tidak. _**100% garam.**_ aku sudah mencobanya." balas Reo.

_**"Ma—manis permen!" **_sahut Oz.

Mendadak semua melirik kearah Break.

.

.

.

**"Eh, uhm, anu, itu, iye, _aya problem, nenaonan atuh. _Euh, jadi pas gue lagi ngaduk buburnya… gue nguap. Dan… permennya jatuh ke panci gitu! Hehehehe peace! No smoking! I lap yu."** terang Break gagap.

.

.

.

**Semua menatap dengan malas kearah Break.**

**"Enaknya diapain?"** tanya Vince yang psychonya kumat.

**"Cabut bulu keteknya." **ujar Reo sinis.

**"Boleh tuh." **Elliot menimpali.

**"Echo ikut saja."**

**"Huh. Abis itu kita bikin daging cincang!" **seru Alice.

**"KALIAN SEMUA YANG MAU! AKUNYA OGAH!"** bentak Break yang langsung kabur dari kamar Oz.

**"WUOOOOY TUNGGU!"** sisanya langsung ngejar Break keluar kamar.

Oz, Gil, Eida, dan Sharon sweatdrop.

**"Uh… sebaiknya aku saja yang bikin lagi."** ujar Sharon, dengan pasrah tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya, di kediaman Rainsworth.<strong>

** "HACCHING! HUACCHIIIIMMM!"**

"Break! Minumlah Pandodol! Agar kau cepat sembuh!"

**"Tidak mau, nona! HUHUHU ITU PAHIT! PAHITTT!"** Break menggelayuti tangan nonanya yang sedang memasak dengan manja.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau sakit?" tanya Sharon.

"Tertular?" balas Break.

**"Hukum karma, tauk!"** ejek Sharon.

** "HUWAAAA TIDAK MAU MINUM OBAT! PAHIT!" **

"Huh, ini bubur untukmu." jelas Sharon sambil mengaduk – ngaduk panci diatas kompor.

"Kau baik sekali, _Ojou-sama._" Gaya bicara Break langsung mendadak formal.

.

.

.

**BRAKKKK!**

"Yo! Break!" sapa Alice sehabis menggebrak pintu kediaman Rainsworth.

"Kau ingin bubur rasa apa?" tanya Oz sok polos.

** "Cokelat? Atau rokok?"** celetuk Gil sambil mengeluarkan cokelat batangan dan menggigit sebatang rokok serta nyengir ala bajing.

.

.

.

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK HUHUHUHU!" **rengek Break yang sepertinya sudah cukup pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**oh-wari! x)**

**x3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>well, sekian oneshot super ngebut ini.<strong>

**Dibuat dengan segala kenistaan. Tadinya mau main kerumah Beta tapi... dia sakit T^T lahirlah fict ini dari tangan yang menari - nari diatas keyboard (?) eh...  
><strong>

**Sengaja gabanyak babibu biar cepet post, takutnya Taviabeta dan yang lain keburu tidur! Hehe x)  
><strong>

**Get well soon buat Taviabeta-Primavera dan para Readers yang sakit! =)**

**Untuk yang sehat - sehat aja, semoga tetep sehat ya! **

**O:) Ciao! Jangan labrak Glo soalnya Reserved Reversed masih stuck huhuhuhuh *ditendang***

**BYE! I LOVE YE ALL!**

**THANKS FOR ALL READERS AND OTHER! LUV YA! met ketemu di cerita lain XD  
><strong>


End file.
